<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainy Day by GalileoJones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814256">Rainy Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalileoJones/pseuds/GalileoJones'>GalileoJones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantober 2020 by amiegalilei [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camping, Cute, F/F, Fan Art, Fanart, Fantober, Fantober 2020, Fluff, Rain, THE FAM - Freeform, Vacation, Vacation Planet, Waiting, fic to come, idk what to tag im sorry lol, image, rainy day, stuck, stuck in doors, tardis adventures, teaser, the fam go on adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalileoJones/pseuds/GalileoJones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has decided that enough is enough and it's time for The Fam to enjoy a proper vacation. The last few trips were truly gruelling (and life-threatening),  so she had come up with the plan to treat her friends with a trip to a Vacation Planet.</p>
<p>However, as expected, things did not go to plan. The planet they landed on happened to be in it's rain season, which meant torrential downpours until it stopped. Six months from now. Of course they could just find a new planet, yeah? No, because due to so much rain the TARDIS has become waterlogged.</p>
<p>So, until The Doctor can properly drain the TARDIS, she and The Fam are stuck on this vacant planet, where it is raining absolute cats and dogs.</p>
<p>The first chapter is a teaser for the upcoming fic! It is a fanart piece I made for Fantober.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantober 2020 by amiegalilei [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 3 for Fantober 2020! Rainy Day</p>
<p>Check out the full list on my official Fantober twitter: @Fantober2020 or my personal @amiegalilei</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teaser fanart for the upcoming fic based on the Fantober prompt: Rainy Day</p>
<p>Stay tuned!!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you are excited for the upcoming fic! I have already started writing it, but ran out of time to finish for posting so I made this drawing instead! Stay tuned and follow this story for the next chapter coming soon!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>